Mario
Mario M. is a main character and all time hero in the series, RowdyRuff Boys Z. He's the oldest and the leader of the Mario Bros. History/Background Information Mario and his little brother were born and brought to Yoshi's Island at a very early time. When the terrors of Terrance Koopa's son Bowser struck, the Mario Bros. were sent through a one-way pipe to Brooklyn, New York. There, they lived their lived until Mario turned 24 and Luigi turned 23, the age where they began their plumbing business. They then tracked down V.E.L.N.O. and fell through a pipe into the Mushroom Kingdom, where they fought against Bowser's forces for two years. Lord Shade then sprung his attack and changed Mario and Luigi's lives, along with their allies. In the final battle, Shade was beaten and Mario was stuck in the Dark Castle's realm for a whole month, before finally escaping and finding home again. A while later, the Brando project was completed, and he almost killed Mario, Luigi and Yoshi, before Peach finally opened his eyes and he swore to fight on the Bros.' side. Brando then became an actual Mario Brother, the third and final member. Personality Mario's personality is very much of what we see from his games, but is possibly one of the least developed of the heroes due to his constant ambtions mirroring the others'. He is optimistic, often finding the best in situations and using them to his advantage.He has a strong sense of justice and morality, often putting the needs of others above his own as shown by his frequent battles against evil. He cares about all the other heroes, and is always willing to help them if they are. hurt, even Shadow, who often insults him. He seems to have an overall friendly relationship with the others, often teaming up with them in fights, saving Boomer from Bowser's Mouth of Chaos, attempting to comfort the Boys when they are saddened by JaLeah's death, etc. Mario holds a slight resentment against villains he has encountered before, and holds great resentment against those who hurt innocents, such as the Koopalings. He is the most notable one who is mostly despised by the villains, such as Bowser and possibly Dr. Eggman. He does have weaknesses in his personality, in that he is unwilling to allow others to be harmed as a result of his actions, such as being forced to concede a crushing victory over Bowser in Episode 10 due to Princess Peach being captured, or being unable to hit Bowser again in Episode 12 when he used a wounded Luigi as a shield against Mario's attacks. Powers/Abilites Mario pretty much has all of his powers and abilities from his games. He still jumps, uses his hammer, uses fire, and has his many power-ups. During his fight with Tatanga, Mario began using punches and kicks, fighting more like his Super Smash Bros counterpart. Mario's overall style of fighting is a mix of power, combos, and items. Mario is known to be a strong character. He teams up with his friends to attack enemy teams, and often uses his hammer to turn other heroes into projectiles. Forms and PowerUps As Mario has over 30 known powerups in the games, he only uses three and a fanmade one in the series. Fire Mario: Mario's clothes change from blue and red to red and white, and he gains the ability to shoot fireballs from his hands. He can launch several weak ones in quick succession, or charge one up for a more powerful attack. It is suggested that his speed and power increase in this form, as he is able to dominate both Mecha Luigi and Metal Tails after transforming in Episode 14. Ice Mario: In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Ice Mario was downgraded. His colors are red overalls and light blue shirt/hat. He was only able to throw ice balls. They bounce once, then break when land. They are able to freeze most enemies in solid blocks on ice, and small ones are able to pick up and throw. Cape Mario: To become Cape Mario, Mario must use a Cape Feather. Cape Mario is able to fly and is generally more powerful than normal Mario, although its "super" is likely to be even stronger. When Mario spins his cape, it inflicts multiple htis to his opponent. This form is used a lot by the Marios throughout the series. Super Emerald Mario: Or Emerald Mario. It can be inferred, however, that Emerald Mario is at least a stronger version of the Cape Mario, if not Mario's strongest form. It seems that Mario needs the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds to become Super Emerald Mario. Note: If Mario takes too much damage, is hit by a powerful attack, or is hit by a poison mushroom, he loses his powerup. Category:Heroes Category:B-Fighters